


Had No Intention To Do The Things We’ve Done...

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte ends up telling Becky the one thing she never knew how to say...





	Had No Intention To Do The Things We’ve Done...

“Becky WHAT THE FUCK?”

“What? You said we were.... no longer friends... leave me to my stupid decisions...”

Becky moves away, smirking even as she moved closer to the girl again, pretty clearly flirting, sparing a glance at Charlotte before returning to what she’d been doing, smirking when the girl got flustered, she knew she was good, that was why she was doing this... that and to get back at Charlotte. 

It had seemed like a good idea, right up until the girl had made to kiss her. Charlotte, thankfully, had moved between them, rebuffing the girl sharply. 

“That’s enough.... She made her point... you can leave...”

Becky had tried to pretend she was angry, even if she was glad that Charlotte had rescued her. Something about being kissed, especially by someone who was not Charlotte had suddenly felt very wrong indeed. 

“What do you think you’re doing Lass?”

“Lass?”

Charlotte smirks.

“Ah, get lost ya big.... big bully.”

“Bully? I’m the bully? Becky, you’ve been the one pushing me away... even though I... Even thought I love you... you stubborn idiot...”

The words echoed in the silence that fell after, Charlotte sighing.

“Just... forget it...”

She had made to walk away, leaving Becky staring at her for a moment before she lunged to grab Charlotte’s arm, her voice suddenly soft, like it used to be. 

“You... love me?”

“I always did... I just... never knew how to tell you...”

Becky had laughed softly.

“You picked a hell of a time to figure it out Lass...”


End file.
